


There's a Science in Love

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter (mentioned) - Fandom
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, F/M, Fluff, Snuggling, Watching Harry Potter, but then it's cute and cuddly again, little bit of frustration at first, popcorn explosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little FitzSimmons ficlet, in the begining it's a bit sad/angsty but it gets better, so bare with my short little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Science in Love

“Fitz?” Jemma Simmons asked, walking into the lab.

“Yes Si-Simmons??” I said, dammit, being around Simmons always made his stutter more than normal.  

“Um, well you see,” Jemma tucked her hair behind her hair, “Coulson needs us in the prep room in five.”

“Right, should we, s-should we head, head to the, to the, should we go... there?” I said, hating my stutter more than anything, and hoping Jemma wouldn’t notice that I was stuttering and stumbling way more than normal.

Jemma nodded, “Are you okay, Fitz? Your stutter is sounding worse than normal.”

Dammit, she noticed.

I gulped, “Uh, is-is it?”

“Yes, right there, don’t you notice it?” Jemma asked.

“No I r-really-really am, am, I don’t!” I snapped, “It’s ki-kinda a-a-apart of me n-now! I c-can’t really-really… realize when I’m, I’m, I’m stammering more than.,. than normal!”

“I…” Jemma stared at the ground.

I huffed, I don’t know where all this anger came from, I felt bad, I really did, I just didn’t know what to say, “Let’s ju-just get back to the, the, the, prep room.”

Jemma nodded not making eye contact with me, “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Fitz, Simmons.” Coulson said nodding to us as me and Simmons entered the prep room.

“Sir.” Jemma replied taking a seat next to Skye.

I just nodded back at Coulson, taking the empty seat next to Mack.

“What’s the news, Coulson?” Skye asked.

“Ward.” Coulson said grimly, “Got a possible lead on him in Charlotte, North Carolina.”

The room went to a complete hush, everyone’s attention is locked hard on Coulson’s words.

Coulson cleared his throat and continued, “I want Hunter, Morse, Triplett, and MacKenzie on,-”

“I want in.” Skye said standing up.

“Skye, are you sure?” Coulson asked, a strong sound of concern in his voice.

“Yes. He betrayed me as much as any of you. I want him back in a cell where he belongs.” Skye said defensively.

“Fine.” Coulson said, “As long as you think you can handle it.”

“I can handle it.” Skye said sitting back down.

“Great.” Coulson said, then making me gulp Coulson turned to look between me and Simmons, “Fitz, Simmons, I want you two back here working on the Miracle Formula.”

“But sir,” Jemma said, “we’ve looked everywhere we could find.”

“Then look where you haven’t found yet.” Coulson said, “We need some more info on it.”

“We can try.” Jemma said sighing.

“What about you and Agent May?” Hunter asked.

Coulson glanced at May, “A personal matter… A friend asked for some help with a more personal matter.”

“Since when did you do personal matters?” Skye asked.

“Since now.” Coulson replied ending the matter, “Now, you all have your orders, chop chop.”

Coulson stood up and left the room.

 

“Fitz, you okay man?” Mack said to me five minutes later as everyone was getting ready for the mission.

“Uh?” I said breaking out of my zone out, “Y-yeah. Yeah I a-am.”

“No you aren’t, what’s biting your ass?” Mack asked.

“It’s Jem-Jemma.” I stammered out,

Mack frowned, “Agent Simmons? What’s up with that?”

“It’s just I, I, I, I have a bit of… of… of a thing for h-her.” I slowly stuttered, “And n-now I’m, I’m…. su-supposed to work with he-her on the… the… the... fo-formula.”

“Maybe you should just tell her you have a thing for her?” Mack suggested.

“How am I gonna be a-able to t-tell her? I can h-hardly speak a-around her.” I said sighing.

“I don’t know man,” Mack said shrugging, “you just gotta try.”

I didn’t get a chance to respond to Mack because Jemma walked in.

“Ready Fitz?” Jemma asked give me a slight smile.

For a minute I totally forgot what I was supposed to be ready for and I just looked at her with a blank expression showing my confusion.

“To do research on the formula.” Jemma reminded me.

“Oh, y-yeah.” I said, then addressing Mack, “See you l-later.”

And with that I followed Jemma back to the lab.

 

**Four hours later**

 

Jemma sighed and set down a book, “It’s been four hours and we’ve found nothing. What do you say we take a break?”

I closed the lid to my laptop, “So-sounds good.”

Jemma glanced at her watch again, “It’s not quite late enough to get dinner, so what do you say we pop in a movie?”

I gulped, to be perfectly honest, a movie sounded amazing but what did this mean?

“Uh, y-yeah, su-sure.” I stammered.

“Great, what movie do you want to watch?” Jemma asked putting away some files.

“Y-you pick.” I replied.

“You like Harry Potter?” Jemma asked, turning to face me.

I scratched my head, “Uh, y-yeah.”

“Great.” Jemma said smiling, “Which is your favorite?”

“Th-three.” I said.

“No way. That’s my favorite too!” Jemma exclaimed still grinning, “I’ll get the movie set up, you get the popcorn.”

I nodded and headed off to get the popcorn.

 

“DAMMIT!” I yelled as the popcorn exploded in my face.

“Fitz?!” Jemma said, rushing into the room, “Are you,- what happened?”

I pulled popcorn out of my hair, “The-the popcorn, the popcorn... ex-exploded.”

Jemma laughed, “Go get the popcorn out of your hair then go get settled on the couch, I’ll make a new bag of popcorn and join you shortly.”

I nodded and headed out of the room towards the TV room, brushing the rest of the popcorn out of my hair as I went.

Dammit, I thought to myself, I screwed up at making popcorn! Jemma must think I’m a mess. She’ll probably never like me.

I slammed my hand against the arm of the couch in frustration as I sat down.

“Crap.” I muttered, rubbing my sore hand.

I stared blankly at the TV screen, continuously rubbing my sore hand.

“What happened?” Jemma asked, noticing me rubbing my sore hand as she walked in the room.

“Wha?” I asked confused, “Oh, I h-hit it…”

“On what?” Jemma asked setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table.

“Th-the couch.” I muttered.

Jemma plopped down on the couch and tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

“Let me see it.” Jemma said, “Please?”

I slowly gave her my sore hand, “I j-just hit it ag-against the arm of the c-couch.”

“It’s still sore isn’t it?” Jemma asked.

I nodded, “A b-bit.”

Jemma smiled and started massaging my sore hand, “This help?”

I nodded again, “Y-yeah.”

“So, are you going to tell me why your stutter seems worse?” Jemma asked still massaging my hand.

“I… I don’t kn-know.” I lied.

Jemma set my hand down, frowning, “Why won’t you just tell me?”

“Wha-what?” I asked confused.

“I heard what you said to Mack earlier.” Jemma said slowly staring at her hands.

I froze, She heard. She heard. She probably hates me now.

“Fitz…” Jemma said softly, “Leo, look at me.”

I glanced up into Jemma’s soft brown eyes and bit my lip waiting for the worst.

“Hey,” Jemma took both my hands, “Remember when Ward cast us to sea?”

I nodded, “K-kinda hard to fo-forget…”

“Sorry.” Jemma said honestly, “You saved my life, you gave me the last breath of air, and Fitz, if I could go back and make you have it. I would do it. You… people shouldn’t pity you because of what happened, they should make you a hero. You saved my life.”

“W-what are you g-getting at?” I asked confused.

“What am I getting at?” Jemma asked, “What I’m getting at is this.”

Before I could say anything back, Jemma kissed me, I broke away, utterly confused.

“What I’m getting at.” Jemma repeated, “Is that I think I’m in love with you too.”

I stared at Jemma, not believing my ears, “Y-you… what?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Jemma asked, “I,-”

I cut Jemma off with a kiss.

“W-well Jemma Sim-simmons,” I said smiling at her, “I th-think I’m in l-love with you t-too.”

Jemma grinned and quickly kissed me on the cheek then said, “You only ‘ _think_ ’ you’re in love with me?”

“T-t-to-to…” I sighed, “D-dammit

Jemma put her arm around me, “Touché?”

I nodded, “Yeah. Th-that.”

Jemma kissed my cheek again, “Oh shush.”

“D-don’t shush me.” I said kissing her forehead.

“How about we start the movie?” Jemma asked.

I smiled, “Of c-course.”

Jemma got up and started the movie and grabbed the bowl of popcorn.

I reached to grab the bowl of popcorn, “I’ll t-take that.”

“Hey.” Jemma said keeping the bowl from me, “I’m not gonna let you steal it all.”

“I’m not go-gonna s-steal it all.” I said pulling Jemma into my lap and taking the popcorn bowl and setting it down next to us.

“Hey!” Jemma exclaimed, “Give it back!”

“N-never.” I said kissing her forehead, “Now shh, the m-movie’s s-starting.”

Jemma smiled and snuggled against me, “You shh.”

I kissed her forehead and popped some popcorn into my mouth, using my free hand to stroke Jemma’s hair as we sat there snuggled together watching a movie.

I love her, and… and she loves me back. I smiled and kissed her forehead again, I couldn’t remember a happier time in my life.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I've spent way too many late nights up working on this. I just had to write a FitzSimmons ficlet, I should probably work on my other fanfictions... If I don't my best friend might kill me... but it's late and I'm tired so that'll have to wait. Leave comments on what you think of this short ficlet. For being so short it took to long... I hope to make more FitzSimmons ficlets soon... But not now... Gah, I'm rambling. Anyways. Leave comments on what you think please.  
> Peace,  
> the_detective_in_a_fez_with_wings.


End file.
